


Consider Me Gone

by Reis_Asher



Series: Killing Me Softly [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: V throws the pills up in the air and goes to end his life, but Johnny has one more thing to say before the end - a revelation that will change everything and nothing all at once.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Series: Killing Me Softly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125911
Kudos: 58





	Consider Me Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Trans male V, terms used for genitalia are hole, slit, and cunt.

V looked out over Night City as his fingers closed around the pistol. Johnny sat in the plastic chair next to him. He’d said his piece. All that was to come was the end. He closed his eyes, listening to the wailing of sirens in the distance as he raised the gun to his temple.

Fingers twisted his, forcing him to drop the gun. It fell to the concrete with a clatter, skittering away. V opened his eyes, expecting Misty to be lording over him, but instead Johnny hovered just inches from his face.

V sighed. “Thought you weren’t gonna give pushback.”

Johnny shook his head. “No pushback. Just had one more thing to say.” Johnny leaned in and kissed him, arms on each side of the chair as he tentatively made his move. He wasn’t really there, of course, but he felt as real as any flesh-and-blood human being. The whisper of their lips caressing each other made V tingle and he gasped. Johnny pulled back, his eyes set on V’s face. He’d never looked so vulnerable.

“Thought you didn’t like guys,” V pointed out.

“Wasn’t attracted to Kerry. Thought that pretty much settled it, but you’re somethin’ else, V. Didn’t want all this to end without you knowin’ that you’re important to me.” Johnny turned his back, staring out at the Night City skyline. “You can go ahead and do it, now. I won’t stop ya.”

V stood up, the chair creaking as his weight shifted. Johnny bowed his head, and V knew what he was thinking. That his revelation changed nothing and V was still going to go for the gun.

The weapon had never been further from V’s mind. He laced his arms through Johnny’s, pulling him close. He rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder. It was incredible that they could touch. What would Misty see if she walked through that door? V embracing thin air?

It didn’t matter. The world didn’t matter. It was as if he’d already died and gone to heaven. He’d wanted this without ever being cognizant of it, and now he wondered how he’d remained so oblivious to the truth.

Johnny turned slightly in his embrace, a smirk spreading across his face. “Not gonna get all sappy on me now, are ya?”

V drew back. “‘Course not.” Two weeks ago Johnny had tried to kill him. When did things change? He tried to make sense of it, but there was no logic to any of this. Only madness. He no longer knew where he ended and Johnny began. The chip was rewriting his brain and now he was effectively romancing himself. Was this some last-ditch effort of his self-preservation instinct kicking into high gear in a desperate attempt to save him?

Or was falling in love exactly this phenomenon, two souls becoming entangled inseparably? He’d thought he was afraid of dying, but what if he was simply fearful of intimacy? Going out on his own terms had seemed like the logical option, but now his entire train of thought was in disarray, as if Johnny had dropped a nuclear bomb on _him._

Johnny’s eyes seemed to be searching him, looking for something. V realized he didn’t want to think any more. Just _do_.

He seized Johnny and pulled him into a deep, crushing kiss. Their tongues fought inside V’s mouth, and V was sure they were still back in his apartment, locked in a heated battle for their lives.

Perhaps this was betrayal, of sorts. Get V to believe Johnny loved him, so he’d choose another way out. One that involved giving up his body willingly so Johnny could live on. The thought was cold, unworthy, but if his time in Night City had taught him anything it was that people couldn’t be trusted. Especially Johnny. Those memories he’d relived couldn’t have been entirely true. Johnny’s backstory was too perfect, too grandiose, and didn’t match up with some of the books he’d read about the terrorist attack on Arasaka Tower. Johnny had altered a lot of things to make him seem like the hero. What if this was just another scheme?

Johnny pulled away. “You stopped. Havin’ second thoughts?”

V paused. Did it matter if Johnny was using him? Was this really worse than putting a bullet in his brain? “Nah. I was overthinkin’ it.”

“Never can tell what’s goin’ through that gonk brain of yours.” It was said with affection, and V couldn’t help but grin. Johnny seized the moment to move in for another kiss. V didn’t hold back this time. Grinding his hips against Johnny’s, he could feel the other man’s erection through his leather pants. That he wasn’t faking.

Fuck, they were really gonna do this. At some point they traded places, but V was too busy to notice or care. Johnny pulled back and slumped into V’s chair, spreading his legs slightly so his straining erection was on display. V wanted nothing more than to unwrap that package. He dropped to his knees, reaching forward to cup his hands around Johnny’s impressive bulge.

“Ah, fuck,” Johnny said. “You’re such a goddamn cocktease.”

“You love bein’ admired, don’t lie.” V grasped the shape of his cock in his hand, squeezing it through the thick leather. Johnny gasped. “Your cock’s huge, Johnny, and it’s not even an implant.”

“Damn straight,” Johnny hissed. “You gonna worship it or not?”

V’s fingers fumbled with his belt and zipper, but it was worth it all when Johnny’s cock sprang free. V rubbed his cheek against it, marveling at the sensation of skin against skin. He licked up the underside of Johnny’s cock, making Johnny shudder. A bead of pre-cum glistened on the end of his glans and V licked it off with the tip of his tongue.

“Never knew you were such a slut,” Johnny drawled. “You wanna ride my cock, V?”

“I dunno,” V teased. “Not sure you’re gonna last long.” He stood up, stripping off his pants and boots as Johnny watched him, licking his lips.

“I never heard any complaints,” Johnny fired back. He leaned forward and pulled V towards him before he had a chance to take off his jacket. So they were going to do it like this, half-clothed and desperate. V straddled Johnny’s lap, rubbing his slit against Johnny’s cock. “So wet you're positively drippin’. Admit it, you’ve wanted to fuck me from the start, haven’t you? Did you go to all those joytoys thinkin’ of me? Fuck my best friend while I watched, all for my benefit?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” V replied. Guilt flooded him when he thought of Kerry. He hadn’t called him back since the boat incident. He’d been a good fuck, but there had always been something holding him back from engaging in something more serious. Johnny. Johnny had been holding him back.

“Your expression says it all.” Johnny puffed up, pride in the grin he flashed. If he’d been wearing his patented mirror shades, V might have bought it, but his eyes revealed a vulnerability lurking beneath the surface, an exploit just waiting to be quickhacked. He didn’t need to use his cyberdeck for this one. Johnny was afraid he didn’t measure up. That he was nothing more to V than a quick fuck in a series of brief encounters and the outcome would be the same. V would abandon him and do whatever he wanted, dismissing Johnny like an afterthought.

It was almost too much to look at, his eyes like two black holes trying to suck V in. V broke eye contact and bore down on Johnny’s cock, impaling himself on Johnny as the rockerboy’s eyes rolled back in his head. Johnny engaged him with another kiss, moaning into his mouth as he thrust upwards into V’s cunt. V braced himself on the cheap plastic chair as he rode Johnny for all he was worth, trying to drown out his thoughts with pleasure.

Johnny moved to V’s throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. V had no doubt he’d bloom a huge purple hickey, some evidence that Johnny had been there for all the world to see. To mark him as Johnny’s as he went into the final moments of his life.

“Johnny!” V managed a strangled cry as they came together. V collapsed into Johnny’s lap, spent and exhausted. The Relic chose that moment to set him alight again, and he was surprised to feel Johnny’s hands in his hair, easing him through it with a tenderness he never would have expected.

“We’re out of time,” Johnny whispered. “If you’re still hellbent on checkin’ out, the gun’s over there.”

V shook his head. The moment had passed. He couldn’t pull the trigger now, not when it would be putting a bullet through Johnny’s brain as well. “I’ve got a better idea,” he managed. “One that won’t involve sacrificing our friends.”

“Let’s hear it,” Johnny said.

“We go to Arasaka Tower together. You and me against the world. We break into Mikoshi and settle this, once and for all.”

“That’s--” Johnny smirked. “I like it. Quiet life or blaze of glory… you chose the same way back then.”

“How do you know that?” V’s eyes widened. Johnny glanced away. But of course he knew. The line between them had faded away until they’d become one, physically and mentally joined.

“I’m overwriting you,” Johnny said, spitting out the bitter words like they were poison on his tongue. “Can’t even know for sure if this is somethin’ real, or if I’ve just blended into you so much my narcissism is showing.”

V traced his fingers down the side of Johnny’s face. “I’m still me. I know how I feel. I know that you’re important to me.” Johnny seemed to rally a little at his words, but V knew words wouldn’t be enough. Johnny was a man to whom only actions truly mattered.

If Alt was waiting for them in Mikoshi, V knew what he was going to do. He’d been willing to give up both their lives a moment ago, but now, it was time to move out and hand his body over to Johnny. Let himself go. He’d already severed his ties with this life, finished up his biz. It was time.

He didn’t need a gun to pull the trigger. Only the strength of his heart. He stood up and put his clothes back on. He reached down and picked up the gun, shoving it inside his jacket. It was a suicide mission. But not because he was going to let Arasaka take him down. He had a different mission to accomplish. If Alt turned them both into engrams and separated them, only one could go back into his body.

It wasn’t going to be V.


End file.
